


Take Off Your Mask

by Jinhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bad Boys, College Students NCT Dream, Dark, Fights, Gangsters, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia NCT, Protective Park Jisung (NCT), Punching, Rich Zhong Chen Le, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinhyuck/pseuds/Jinhyuck
Summary: Jisung isn't the one to trust his safety to other people. Especially to an innocent pretty boy who likes to get into his nerves.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Who's Chenle?

Trust only runs within the circle. That is the only existing rule of the game for Jisung. He's nothing but a monster hidden behind a mask of a human. And if you're not Jeno, Jaemin or Mark, you don't have the rights to unravel his secretsーyou will never earn the rights to. The same goes for everyone in their circle. Their vulnerabilities are reserved for them and only them.

No one messes with that rule...

"Hi, I'm Chenle. Jaemin and I takes the same psych class. He was also the one who recruited me into the group," the new kid introduced.

...Until he came.

"Hi, Chenle. Take a seat beside me," Mark says as he move aside to give room to Chenle. "I hope Jaemin made the right decision of recruiting you. We'll see how you work later."

Jaemin and Chenle took their seats to join the others in eating. Everyone seems to take comfort in Chenle's presence. Everything about him was lovable. He was bubbly, he was kind and he was inviting. Especially with the way his eyes disappears as he smilesーa killer.

But Jisung takes a different opinion about Chenle.

As his friends laugh along Chenle's antics, Jisung was silent. He was unknowingly throwing constant glares and observing stares at the boy. Jisung's conclusion? Chenle is nothing but a weak ass pretty boy.

"Jaem, our psych class is going to start," Chenle said to remind Jaemin.

"Oh, right. We should get going." They both started to pack up their things to go to their class. "Bye, guys. See you later at the usual," Jaemin says with a subtle wink.

"See you."

When the two left the table, of course the new kid would be the topic of their conversation.

"I like him. He's cute," Jeno states. "He looks weak but I think he can handle our stuff. He just needs a bit of training."

"True. Jaemin wouldn't recruit him anyway if he doesn't see any potential," Mark agrees. "I just hope he wouldn't hinder our operations."

Jisung sighs, letting out all the breath he was keeping when Chenle and Jaemin were still with them. He's got a lot to say and not like the usual, he thinks his friends would disagree with him.

"I don't like him."

Mark and Jeno looked at him with questioning eyes, waiting for him to continue his sentence to justify his thoughts. He wonders why. Chenle was obviously not fit for their group and there's no doubt about that. How could not see something as simple as that?!

They're monsters. Their minds reeks with all the impurities they hide behind their quiet demeanors, their mouths contaminated with all the lies they've spoken and their hands are covered with filth of their dirty little secrets. If he had to remind them every time he has to, Jisung will.

"Did we encounter the same boy?" Jisung asked sarcastically. "He was too open. At a short amount of time, we've gotten all the information we needed to destroy him. Fuck, he's probably just a saint looking for a friend."

"You're too quick to jump into conclusions, Ji. We don't know much about him except for the ones he told us earlierー" Jeno's words were cut quickly.

"I think I know enough," Jisung says as he stand up. "I'm going. I have my next class."

The whole hour of Jisung's class, he wasn't able to focus on the lesson. He was too pre-occupied with the thoughts of a random guy joining their circle. To him, this is something that is very unacceptable. 

Jisung has always believed that their circle is a symbol of assurance. It was his only certainty in life. He would kill and die for Jeno, Jaemin and Mark in a heartbeat. No hesitation. It's because he's sure enough that the three would do the same for him. It's some sort of an unspoken pact between them.

To be honest, he's not really scared of Chenle getting tainted by them. He doesn't even have a single drop of care for the guy! The loyalty within the circle is what he cares for the most and he's not going to allow a pretty boy ruin it. 

Would Chenle be ready to risk his life in order to protect the circle? Highly unlikely. That kid would definitely shiver at the thought of blood, what more if his life was involved?

_____

"We're going to rob those guys and you're going to be our watcher. Get it?" Mark instructs as he points at the two teenage boys, somewhere along their age.

"Are you sure you're going for those two guys?" Chenle asks. "They sure looks loaded."

Jaemin smirks. "That's why we're going for them. They're our jackpots."

Chenle only nodded in response. Not that he has any other choice but to listen to them since he's just a newcomer to the group. He has to earn his place first before he can voice out himself.

"Jisung, stay here with Chenle. Be our watcher," Jeno suddenly says which earned a knowing look from Jaemin.

"Chenle can handle it alone, Jen. No need to doubt," Jaemin said with conviction.

"No, I'm not doubting," Jeno was quick to defend himself from looking like jerk. "I just want to, you know, make sure."

Jisung looked at Jaemin who's obviously very irritated at the moment. He knows how much Jaemin hates being doubtedーwhich Jeno is unconsciously doing right now. Although he wasn't the one being directly doubted, he was the one who recruited Chenle so he still feels offended whenever they don't put all their trust to the kid.

To avoid further conflict, Jisung did what he thinks is the most rational thing to do right now.

"I'm going to stay here. You three can go and do your job."

"Are you sure?" Jaemin asks.

Jisung smiled at Jaemin, showing assurance that he was actually down to do it. With that, the three of them left to do their job, leaving Chenle and Jisung being watch dogs for them.

At first, the youngest' plan was to just ignore Chenle. Just be watch dogs with no talking and then that's it. Job done. But Chenle has been making it hard for him, bubbling out nonsense that makes his blood boil in irritation.

"Can you shut the fuck up? Just look around if there are people out there." Jisung snapped.

"Oh, trust me, there won't," Chenle said with a smirk, one that made Jisung shiver not with fear but with...attraction?

This guy is actually hot but Jisung would hate to admit it. Especially right now that Chenle started saying things that made their way into Jisung's nerve. 

"Do you think the three of them can handle those two boys?" Chenle asked with an innocent face. "I mean, those two looked like they could fight well. Not that I don't trust your circle...trust me, it's not that."

"You keep telling me to trust you but you're out here spitting out nonsense," Jisung says as he drew closer to him.

In a swift movement, their distance were nowhere to be found. Their faces are too close to each other, Chenle had to look up slightly to match the other's face.

"Jaemin fucking gave you his trust so you better give him yours," Jisung's face was turning red, veins popping from the hard emphasis on his every words. He just wanted his thoughts to reach Chenle. "You're underestimating our circle yet you don't even know us."

Chenle tried to move a bit further from Jisung but the latter was quick to put his hands on Chenle's back, trapping him in his embrace.

"J-jisung, let go."

"I'll let go if you leave our circle alone. Kidㅡ" Jisung was cut off by Chenle's sudden opposition.

"May I remind you that I'm older than you?"

"Kid," Jisung continued, clearly unfazed, "You chose the wrong circle to socialized with. We're not just normal friends. I hope you understand that."

Chenle furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't think I know that? I thought you trust your friends? You think Jaemin is stupid enough to recruit a fucking noob?!"

"Don't question my trust to Jaemin," Jisung says, jaws clenched. 

He hated having this conversation with Chenle. Maybe because he does have a point. Maybe he thinks Jaemin isn't credible with recruiting members. Maybe four members are enough. Maybe they didn't really need Chenle.  
Maybe he didn't fully trust Jaemin on this one.

Damn those maybes.

"If you don't want me to question your trust, then don't question my abilities. You don't know me as much as I don't know you."

There's a moment of silentㅡa moment of them just staring at each others eyes, tension filling the air around them. The atmosphere suffocating both of them and yet no one wants to back down in the staring contest. It was a battle of pride.

It was when Jaemin butted in when they realized that their position was pretty weird. "Not to be that guy but...that's kinda gay."

Jisung and Chenle flinched at the statement. They moved away from each other, trying to save their faces from the embarassment they were caught in. To be fair, there's a completely different reason why Jisung's hands were on Chenle's back and why their faces were too close to each other. Jaemin was just too judgmental to think what he was thinking.

"What happened?" Jisung asked, trying to change the question at hand.

"Weren't you the watch dogs? You should know everything that happened. But clearly you were doing...something else," Mark teased.

"Shut it."

Jeno, who doesn't have any plans of teasing the two, was the only one who decided to answer Jisung's question. "We got what we wanted," he says as his hand raised up, flexing two expensive-looking wallets.

Mark on the other hand, looked a little mad as he tries to remember the scene earlier. He didn't say anything but the two catched up with what happened when they saw his bruised face.

"Mark, you okay?" Jisung asked.

"I saw the other's id. He studies at the same university," Mark stated out of the blue. "I'm going to hunt them down and make them pay for this bruise."

"We'll help you. Tomorrow after school, that's our job." Jaemin nudged Mark to cheer him up. "Atleast we got what we wanted right? Let's go to Yuta's restaurant to celebrate."

Mark calmed at that. He smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

"I'll drive," Jeno offered, which wasn't for debate anyway because he was the only one with a car. 

They were about to leave when Chenle's phone rang. "You guys should go ahead. I'm going to answer this first."

Sure thing," Jaemin answered before the four of them left Chenle to answer the person calling him.

Chenle picked up his phone with a smirk when he saw the person calling him. The truth is, he expected this call the moment the circle had chosen their victims.

"Hello, Renjun. Why did you call?" he asked, faking an innocent voice. "Did something bad happen?"

"Yukhei and I got robbed. Fucking bullshits! I was about to use the money to surprise Hyuck tomorrow!"

"What?!" Chenle tried so hard for his surprised voice to sound believable but he ended up making himself laugh.

"The fuck you laughing at?! Didn't you hear me? We got robbed!"

"Yeah, I heard you. I just can't believe I trusted your skills more than I trusted theirs. You couldn't even fight for your sake?" Chenle laughed again.

His laugh was childishㅡtoo childish even. His face, voice and his demeanor screamed innocence. Since childhood, that was his distinguishing charm, making everyone wrap him with their protection. 

But he never needed it.

"Weaklings."


	2. What I Like About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you hate about me?" Chenle calmly asked, something with less tension.
> 
> With that question, Chenle felt something sharp pushed against his back. His mouth dropped in the sudden cold on his back, "I hate that you're not cautious."

There they were again, at the same situation they were in earlier at school. Chenle was socializing with the circle, trying to charm them with his inviting personality while Jisung on the other hand, was shooting daggers at him. 

"Oh, by the way, how did you know about their circle?" Yuta finally asked when he served their orders. "As far as I know, their group is a secret."

Jisung grinned at the question thrown by Yuta. He leaned towards the table, his chin resting on his hands to put up a facade of interest.

"Good question. I've been wanting to ask that too," he raised an eyebrow at Chenle who was now wearing a straight face. "You couldn't have begged for Jaemin to join the group if you had no idea about us."

A moment of silence greeted all of them after the question. No one dared to speak before Chenle, well, except for Jaemin.

God knows how much Jaemin was itching to break the silence. He wanted to give a lie for an answer, to change the topic even. Because out of all of them, he knows the answer too damn well.

The reason why Chenle got into their circle...is a secret that he just wants to bury.

"We're waiting, Chenle," Jisung suddenly uttered with a smirk, trying his best to provoke the person in question.

Chenle's next move was something that no one actually expected. It was a simple gesture but it arouse an annoyance from Jisung. He did nothing but to copy the exact same move the younger did earlier: lean towards the table, rest his chin on his hand and answer with, "Good question. But I've also been wanting to ask...who told you I begged Jaemin to be here?" paired with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Jisung asked without a budge. 

Instead of answering him, Chenle averted his gaze to Jaemin who was looking a bit suspiciously tensed. "Jaemin, did I beg?" he asked in a sing-song.

"The fuck is happening?" was everyone's question. 

Why is this kid making Jaemin tremble with a simple question? A question delivered in a childish way at top of that!

But since Jaemin doesn't seem like he'd answer the question anytime soon, Chenle chose to change the topic, "You know what, ignore my question. Let's just eat."

"Y-yeah. L-let's just do that," Mark agreed. "Chenle try this. Yuta makes the best wings!"

And just like that, an important topic was ignored. They just proceeded to talk about random things again. It's like nothing even happened.

It seems better like that anyway.

\-----

"Thanks for the food, Yuta!" Mark says before they left the restaurant.

"I'll take Jaemin and Mark home. Jisung, you sure you're good with taking the bus?" Jeno asks just to make sure Jisung can take care of himself.

The youngest just rolled his eyes an answer and the three already knew what he meant. They've been over this many times already. How can they not understand that taking a bus is easy for fuck's sake!

"You guys trust me in committing crimes but you can't trust me in riding a fucking community bus?"

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Jeno turned his attention to Chenle. "How about you, kiddo? You want a ride?"

Chenle smiled, "I'll just take the bus with Jisung."

Jeno gave a look at Jisung before nodding at Chenle, "Take care." They all bid their goodbyes to Jisung and Chenle before leaving them.

While walking to the bus stop, the two were surrounded by an awkward atmosphere. Jisung can sense that Chenle hated the silence devouring them at the moment. The older's subtle fidgets and constant lip bites were dead give aways. 

Jisung sighs, "You can talk."

Chenle flinched at the sudden word but ended up smiling anyway, "You can tell I didn't like silence?"

"You're not that hard to read."

"I guess I am." Chenle grins. "How about you? Do you think you're hard to read?"

"I don't know. Am I?" Jisung questioned back, making Chenle chuckleㅡthe usual childish one.

"You probably think you have some sort of a mask that hides your whole personality. You pride yourself thinking you're so mysterious," Chenle states as a matter of fact. "Don't tell Jeno, Mark and Jaemin that I told you this but...out of all of them, I like you the most."

Jisung stopped at his tracks and looked Chenle dead in the eye, "Why?"

That one-worded question made Chenle stop. Okay, no lies, that took him by surprise. He didn't expect Jisung to be curious as to why he liked him. But since the scenario is here, might as well respond right?

And Chenle being himself, he wants to answer in a way that would mess with Jisung's head.

"Well, for starters, you're cute," his hands made their way to Jisung's cheeks, caressing them as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. "I can tell...you know this fact very well."

Jisung breathed a laugh with Chenle's statement. "What else?" The younger's hand trailed their way to Chenle's back, putting him in some sort of a hug.

"Your cheeks," Chenle suddenly squished Jisung's cheeks and played with them, "Squishy!"

"If you tell me what you like the most about me, I'll tell you what I hate the most about you," Jisung offered. "It's a great deal, don't you think?"

Chenle poutedーquite teasingly, Jisung thinks. He hated to admit how the older's lips looks so red and puffy, something he'd die to kiss. 

But it's too early to melt in Chenle's charms. Maybe he shouldn't even let that happen. Well, no maybes. He REALLY shouldn't let that happen.

"Can't you tell me what you like about me instead?" Chenle asks.

Jisung grinned, "I don't like to negotiate. Just take it or leave it."

The pout from Chenle's mouth suddenly turned into a smirk. He directed his gaze to Jisung's eyes, a staring contest once again. The tension was present and it isn't gonna die soon.

"I like you because...you're the easiest to read among them. Makes me want to take all your weaknesses right there and then and use it to boss you around. You know, like a dog on a leash," Chenle answers coldly. And for a moment, Jisung felt chills on his spine.

The pride in Chenle's tone, the conviction in every word messed with him for a second. It's as if Chenle was too confident with his answer. He made him feel like Jisung was actually weak.

But then he smiled, a sweet and genuine one, or so Jisung thinks.

He doesn't know what's true and not anymore.

"What do you hate about me?" Chenle calmly asked, something with less tension.

With that question, Chenle felt something sharp pushed against his back. His mouth dropped in the sudden cold on his back, "I hate that you're not cautious."

Jisung let goes of Chenle and put his pocket knife back on the pocket of his pants. Both of them were in shock but for completely different reasons. 

Chenle couldn't believe he didn't felt Jisung taking a knife and pointing it against his back. He became too comfortable with Jisung's touch that he dropped all his guards down.

Meanwhile, Jisung realized that Chenle, the same as him, wears a mask. But he wants to know, who's mask is thicker? 

Who has more secrets to hide behind the mask?

A sudden ring from Jisung's phone brought the both of them back to their senses. The younger took his phone and checked the message from Yuta.

'Chenle looked familiar. Don't trust him too much.'

"I think you should listen to Yuta," Chenle says from Jisung's back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I prolonging the story too much? Do you want a kiss scene or no? (lmao)


	3. He's Mad Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where would they take them?"
> 
> "Look at you, needing me," Chenle smirks as he pulled Jisung closer to him. He looked him straight in the eye as he says, "A kiss for an answer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters left.

After his last class, Jisung went on his way to meet up with Jaemin and the rest of the circle just as planned. As he phase through the hallways of the school, he can't help but to remember the scene last night with Chenle.

It made him feel...things.

Since he got home last night, his mind was filled with thoughts of Chenle. He tried his best to forget the burnt image of the boy in his headーa face of beautiful innocence with a blurry mind.

When he got to their meeting place, Jeno seems to notice that he was not in his usual self and that he was pre-occupied. Well, it was pretty obvious with the way he furrows his eyebrows while staring out of nowhere.

"Ji, you okay?" Jeno asks. "You look lost."

He shook is head for an answer, " I was just...thinking about some stuff. Nothing really big."

"You sure?" Jeno asked again which was responded with a simple nod. "Okay, if you say so."

Their conversation was cut off when Mark suddenly called out for them. "Let's go. I saw them pass," he said, pertaining to the two guys that they robbed yesterday.

Jeno, Mark and Jaemin quickly followed the two guy. Jisung was about to do the same when Chenle held him tightly on his wrist, stopping him from going after the three. He gave the older a half annoyed, half questioning look.

Chenle heaved a sigh paired with a worried look on his eyes. He looks genuinely bothered with what's about to happen and Jisung refuses to believe that he was wearing that expression.

He refuses to believe that anything genuine could come from Chenle.

"Don't follow them, please. It's dangerous," Chenle pleads. "I heard Jaemin and Mark talking earlier. They're not just planning to get back at those guys. Mark wants them dead."

Slowly, Jisung removed Chenle's grip on his hand, "You joined our circle fully knowing how dangerous we live. Stop acting so dumb. It doesn't match you anymore."

Instead of letting go, Chenle pulled Jisung into a hug which caught the latter off guard. What's more startling is when Chenle began sobbing out of the blue, burying his face on the younger's chest in the process.

"Jisung, j-just don't follow them. Trust me, you're gonna get yourself hurt. I...I d-don't want that to h-happen."

"You're not making any sense," Jisung says as he struggles out of the hug. "I already know you're hiding something. I just don't know what it is. So stop asking me to trust you because that will never happen."

When Jisung got out of the hug, he finally got a glimpse of Chenle's face. He looked like a mess as tears poured down unstoppably from hi eyes.

"Who even are you?" Jisung asks.

"I, fuck, I don't know where to start," Chenle rambles.

"If you tell me your secretーif you tell me who you areㅡyou might earn my trust. But if you can't even do a simple thing, then fucking stop crying and begging me to stay here cause that's not gonna happen." Jisung waited for an answer but Chenle was just crying, hesitation evident in his eyes.

Jisung harshly grabbed Chenle by the collar and gave him a little lift so they could match heights, their faces, an inch close. Chenle's breath hitched at the sudden feeling of being choked.

"I'm asking you for the last time," he slightly paused before screaming right into the older's face. "Who are you?!"

Chenle flinched at the sudden loud noise coming from the other. Chenle wanted to answer, trust him, he do. It's just that he doesn't know where and how to begin the story considering his messed up state.

And he's not sure how many things he should reveal.

"B-before I joined the circle...I already know you," Chenle chose to start at that. "I always see you hanging out with Jaemin and I just---I couldn't help but to admire you. I-I love you."

Jisung gulped at what he has heard. It's nothing much of a revelation, but still, it's a little hard to process. His grip on Chenle's collar slowly loosen and the other took that as a chance to chase his breath.

"J-ji, just don't go," Chenle basically begs, still catching his breath. "I know themㅡthe two guys you robbed. You can't win against them."

"What do you know about us?!" Jisung angrily asks. After all these, he can't believe Chenle is still underestimating and doubting their circle. "What do you know about them?!"

"The four of you can't fucking deal with a whole ass family of mafias! Out of all people, Jisung, you guys just had to steal from Renjun and Yukhei!" Chenle just blurts out, frustrated.

Jisung froze. Now, that wasn't something that he was expecting. If Chenle is actually saying the truth, then this could mean trouble. If Mark, Jaemin and Jeno were really planning to kill those two guys, they could be a target for the mafia that Chenle was talking about.

Fuck.

"I gotta follow them," Jisung says as soon as he processed the whole thing. "We gotta follow them!"

If Chenle was frustrated before, then he's starting to get irritated with Jisung's stubbornness now. "You still don't get it do you?! I can't believe you're so goddamn stupid!"

"I'm stopping them, Chenle. I'm not gonna help them. Don't you want that too?! So all of us can't get involve with the mafia you're talking about!"

Chenle shook his head continuously as if Jisung had just said the most absurd thing in the world. "You're getting it wrong. I don't want YOU involved. Jeno, Mark and Jaemin? They can die, for all I care."

That was the last straw for Jisung.

It was an understatement to say that Jisung was angry. He was fuming with hatred and disgust. He can't believe Jaemin gave a pass to the shithead in front of him to enter their circle.

Jisung shoved Chenle into the wall near them, "I knew you weren't fit for our group. But it was for a different reason. I thought you were an innocent dumbass. Boy, was I wrong."

Chenle smirks, as if he wasn't bawling his eyes out a while ago. His sudden change of expression brought chills to Jisung's spine. 

Till now, even with those revelations, he still don't know who Chenle truly is.

"If you still want to help them, then go. I'm not gonna stop you. Just know that you probably won't find them now. Renjun and Yukhei are aware of your plans so they had back ups."

With gritted teeth and heavy breaths, Jisung asks, "You're part of their gang, aren't you? You told them about the plan."

Chenle grins, "Maybe."

Without a word, Jisung raised his hand and blows a punch on Chenle's face. Chenle fall on the hard ground with the impact of the punch. "I need to find them," Jisung mumbles to himself. 

"You probably should."

The younger lowered himself down to match Chenle's level, "Where would they take them?"

"Look at you, needing me," Chenle smirks as he pulled Jisung closer to him. He looked him straight in the eye as he says, "A kiss for an answer."

Jisung pushed Chenle away instead of complying to his request. He needs to find his friends quick. Arguing with Chenle is pointless anyway.

He was mad crazy.

"Be careful, babe. Their master is mad crazy."

\-----

"Can you just stop phasing back and forth? I'm getting dizzy," Yuta begged. "We'll find them somehow. I'm trying to contact Jaehyun."

Jisung stopped going round in circles when he heard the name, "Please, tell me you're joking. Jaehyun will kill me if he finds out about this. You know he told me not to get involve with this kind of stuff, right?"

Yuta stood up from his seat to calm Jisung down. He hold on to his shoulders to make him feel that he was with him because he was sure of how Jisung was feeling.

He probably felt lost and alone without his circle.

"Maybe you should've listened to Jaehyun. He works on the same path you want to take, he knows better. But it's not time for that. We need his help."

Jisung tried his best to calm down. Maybe Yuta's right. Just this once, he needs his brother's help.

"Anyway, where's Chenle? You really just left him on the ground after punching him?" Yuta asks. "I know he's someone you can't trust."

As if on cue, a ring from Jisung's phone was heard. When he checked it, it was a message sent from Jaemin's phone.

'Your friends have been looking for you. Go to xxxxx if you want to save them. Chenle's also here if you're asking. 

He's waiting for that kiss.'


	4. Trust Doesn't Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung pulled Chenle's collar for the nth time today. But this time, it was for a bitter sweet reason. It wasn't because he wanted to fight Chenle.
> 
> It was for a kiss that symbolizes surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this! The next chapter after this would be the last so I hope you'll support this till the end. ( ̳• ·̫ • ̳)

It's never easy to negotiate. Especially if it's Jaehyun you're dealing with. His opinions are always non-arguableーeven if they're wrong.

That's why Jisung hates him.

"You're not going there, Jisung," Jaehyun says with conviction. "How many times have I told you not to take the same path as me? It's too dangerous. But did you listen? Fucking no!"

Jisung pulled his hair in frustration, "I don't need you to fucking lecture me right now. I asked you to come here because I want you to help me save my friends! You're fully capable of that aren't you? Just this once, please."

"If your friends fucked up, they fucked up. It's not your business to save them." Jaehyun was about to leave but a sudden question sparked up his mind. He stopped on his tracks and looked back at Jisung. "Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

Does Jisung even know? He really don't think so. And it's not the time to get to know the enemies. Time is ticking and he's willing to risk anything at this moment just to save his friends.

"Seems like you don't," Jaehyun answered since Jisung had been silent. "What's the name of the kid Jaemin recruited again?"

"Chenle. Zhong Chenle."

Jaehyun held Jisung by the shoulders, "There's only one Chinese mafia that operates here, the Visions. And let me tell you, they're the most dangerous of all."

"That's why I need you."

The older sighed heavily at Jisung's words. He let goes of the kid as he say, "Stupid motherfucker. You've always been so stubborn."

"If you're not gonna help me, I'm gonna do it myself," Jisung says before he left, making sure to bump Jaehyun by the shoulder in the process.

\-----

"Who are you?" a Chinese-looking tall guy asked Jisung as soon as he's at the location sent to him.

"Jisung," he simply answered.

"Ah, yes. Chenle has been waiting for your---" the guy said then pouted his mouth, gesturing a kiss. "...Smooches."

Another guy approached them to observe Jisung. This time, the guy looked familiarーhe was small and had blonde hair. Jisung probably knows him from somewhere.

"Let him in, Hendery," the small guy commanded. "And stop joking around. You're so annoying."

Hendery raised his right hand and gave the small guy a salute, "Aye aye, Renjun."

Jisung finally recognized the guy at the mention of his name. He was Renjun, one of the two guys they robbed. He didn't quite catch how the guy looked since he was busy arguing with Chenle that time.

"Let's go?" Hendery asked Jisung with a smile in which the latter responded with a nod.

As soon as Jisung stepped his foot inside, he felt...scared. He's just realizing the fact that he's alone and he's going to deal with a number of people he's not even sure of. This would've been easier if Jaemin, Jeno and Mark were there but the situation is nothing but complicated. 

Jisung's not sure what he should do. Should he just kill Hendery right there and then? Or just follow him? 

"Don't make any sudden moves," Hendery says to break the silence. He looked back at Jisung and smiled at him innocently. "I know you're contemplating if you should kill me or not. I'm telling you, if you hurt me right now, that's suicide," he said, pointing at the gun on his pocket.

Jisung felt the sweat on his forehead, each breath becoming heavier than the last one. He tries to fish for the knife in his pocket, just making sure it's still there. He couldn't afford to lose it. Not right now.

"He's here," Hendery speaks when they reached a room that seems to be the dead end. "Go see him inside."

Jisung slowly twisted the knob, not knowing what to expect inside. He calms himself before fully opening the door. 'This is it,' he thinks to himself. 

The sight of his three friends kneeling in front of Chenle greeted himーhands and feet tightly cuffed with rope while their mouths are stuffed with cloths. Although Jisung wasn't the one in their positions, he felt pain. They were the only one who knows Jisung behind his mask. And if he lost them...who would understand him?

He doesn't even know himself anymore.

"Oh, Jisung. I didn't see you there," Chenle says when he finally noticed Jisung's presence. "I was just about to tell them the reason why Jaemin recruited me. Do you want a story time first, or should we end this now?"

Jisung slowly phased closer to Chenle, trying his best to seem unfazed with the fact that Chenle holds them all by the neck at this moment. 

"Chenle, don't do this," Jisung negotiates, still trying to walk closer to Chenle. "You're part of our circle."

The older breathed out a laugh, clearly ridiculed by what Jisung had just said. "Me? A part of your circle? Since when?"

When the youngest was just a few inch close to Chenle, he took out the knife and pointed it at the latter's neck.

The older smirks as he stares at the knife dangerously pointed at him. He nonchalantly directed his gaze at Jisung's eyes, trying to out-stare the other to assert dominance. All the while, Chenle was also took his time to get his gun from his pocket.

'Fuck, I didn't notice that,' Jisung thinks to himself. He internally facepalmed himself when Chenle was cocking the gun and he did nothing but to freeze on the spot. Is this what fear does to people?

"Go on, then. Shoot me," the younger said, pretending to be confident. "Didn't you say you like me? Can you really do that to a person you like?" he taunts.

The other laughed, amused with the fact that Jisung would use that to try and escape the situation. "So you're using that against me now? Do you think I'm dumb?"

Chenle slowly raised the gun against Jisung which alarmed the other three. They tried to struggle in hopes of escaping but the rope was just too tight. Mark and Jeno was throwing daggers at Chenle as they find no way out of the situation they're on. Jaemin on the other hand...he just can't watch the scene unfolds without trying to do something. His voice was probably hoarse from forcing himself to scream.

"Go on," Jisung taunts again.

"Jisung, I love you. I can't kill you," the older answers, his eyebrows furrowing in the process. Once again, Jisung was confused...his heart was. "I wouldn't want your life to fall under my hands. I...I don't want to lose you."

"Fuck, Chenle. You keep saying these things! But with what you're doing, you're just pushing me away! I don't want to be with people I can't trust! Why do you think I only hang out with Jeno, Jaemin and Mark?"

With that, Chenle slowly shifts the gun, it's mouth pointing at Jeno. "You trust this shit?"

Jeno and Jisung looked at each other, both confused with Chenle's words.

"He hates you," he says, making sure to emphasize the word 'hate'. "I've heard him talking shits behind your back with other people. You know why? Cause Jaemin likes you more than him."

Jisung faked a laugh, "Don't try to deceive me. I know Jeno and he's not as shallow as you paint him to be."

"I'm not. You can even ask him yourself. For all I know, he wanted you dead."

Jisung looked at Jeno, expecting him to shake his head aggressively as a way of denying. But instead, Jeno dropped his head, avoiding Jisung's gaze. The truth is, Jisung knows Jeno. And he knows Jeno only do that when he feels guilty.

Now, Chenle shifted the gun to Mark. "You trust this shit too? He promised to stay here with you guys after he graduates, right? Well, guess who's going back to Canada for good."

"Mark, tell me that's not true."

"Oh, you want to hear it from him?" Chenle acts surprised. He stepped away from Jisung and his pocket knife to go to Mark. He removed the cloth stuffed in the oldest mouth so he could explain everything. "Now talk," Chenle whispers at Mark's ear as he points the gun on his temple.

Mark chased his breath for a second before he could compose himself to make an explanation. "J-jisung...I was about to tell you guys. I just, I wanted to leave this kind of life after I graduate. I needed an escape. I was just saving money to go back to Canada."

"What the fuck, Mark?!" Jisung shouted, a mixture of anger and surprise playing with his head.

"I'm sorry, Jisung. I-I'm sorry. I was just so tired of constantly feeling guilty," Mark explained further. "Please, don't get mad."

"See, Jisung? You can't trust this people. Especially..." Chenle cuts off his sentence as he move to Jaemin, "...this fucker."

Jisung wanted to ran closer to Jaemin and free him but he kept in mind that Chenle is the one in control hereㅡhe holds a gun and Jisung's stuck with a small pocket knife.

He hates himself right now for being so useless. He knows he came here for one thing and that is to save his friends. But what is he doing now? Nothing. He's just allowing Chenle to say all these things about his friends that was messing with his mind.

"Jaemin knows about me being in a mafia. He found out about it when he accidentally heard me having a phone call with my dad after class," Chenle tells them. "I was about to kill him, you know?But he begged for his life. Just like what he's doing right now."

Jisung looked at Jaemin, worry evident in his eyes. The poor guy was obviously exhausted from struggling out of his cuffs, his eyes swollen from crying and to top it all off, a gun was pointed against his head. 

"I told him I like you and basically, he used you to save himself. He promised me he'll let me join your circle and would push us together if I'll let him live." Chenle smirked, "Now you know that none of you are in place to lecture me about trust."

To be honest, Jisung was very disappointed with all the things he's heard. But despite all those things, he still can't find himself to get mad with any of them. "Chenle, what do you want? I'll do anything. Just let us go."

The older placed his hand on his chin and caressed it, teasing Jisung. "I don't know, maybe a kiss?"

Jisung sighed, "I don't like it when people lie." He then closed the distance between him and Chenle. "So please, don't lie to me."

Jisung pulled Chenle's collar for the nth time today. But this time, it was for a bitter sweet reason. It wasn't because he wanted to fight Chenle.

It was for a kiss that symbolizes surrender.

Jisung's pleads.

His begs.

His requests.

His favors.

All contained in a sweet kiss.

It was meant to be just a short kiss, just to satisfy Chenle. But Jisung can't seem to find his own satisfaction in such a short kiss. He wanted more. And so, he caved in. 'This will be the first and last time anyway,' he thought.

He tilted his head to get a better angle of the kiss. It was soft, not only Chenle's lips but also the way they kiss. They both got a gentle taste of each other.

Jeno, Jaemin and Mark just stared, surprised.

This would be romantic if the reason of this kiss didn't make Jisung's stomach twist.

In the end, Jisung was the one who broke the kiss. Of course, that's how it's supposed to be if he's still in the right mindーwhich he think is unlikely after that kiss.

Both of them chased their breaths after the kiss. "Now tell me, what do you want in return?"

"Let all of us go and leave us alone," Jisung states without hesitations. "That's what I want."

Chenle was about to speak when the door suddenly opened, a person he didn't expect greeted him.

"Hi, Chenle. Renjun told me you brought me play toys~!"

"F-fuck."


	5. He's Chenle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be honest, do you think I'm scary?" Chenle asks with a pout.
> 
> "If I'm gonna be honest, you give me chills at times. But now, you look far from being scary. You look...innocent. Just like how I once thought you were," Jisung finally answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending is so lameeeee. It makes me cringe skejdkkd. N e ways, comment a ship that you want me to write next. I have pending ideas but I don't know which ship I should put.
> 
> Thank you for reading! ٩(๑′∀ ‵๑)۶•*¨*•.¸¸♪

"F-fuck."

"Surprised to see me?" Chenle's dad asked. His eyes fell upon Jisung, confused, he questioned, "Why aren't his hands tied?"

It was an understatement to say that Chenle was surprised to see his Dad. He made sure his father wouldn't hear anything about this and yet there he was, standing in front of him. He rolled his eyes at the thought of Renjun snitching him out.

As if on cue, Renjun entered the scene, plastering a mocking smile at Chenle. "Don't worry, uncle. I got this." Renjun went closer to Jisung while playing with the rope in his hand. "Let's get you tied up."

Renjun harshly grabbed both Jisung's hands and place them on his back to tie them up. Chenle couldn't take away his glares on the boy as he watch him tightening the knots of Jisung's cuffs.

"You really couldn't shut your mouth, huh?"

Renjun shook his head lightly, "I knew you were going to be soft with this guy. I thought he could manipulate you into releasing them so...I called uncle."

"And you did that for what? I specifically told you that I want none of this out to my dad," Chenle says with gritted teeth.

"I was supposed to use the money to surprise Hyuck. My baby was disappointed, Chenle. I hate making him upset," Renjun answers as a matter of fact.

Chenle's dad hated the concept of waiting so he butted in on their conversation, leaving both of the boys throwing their deadly glares at each other. "Less fighting, more playing."

Jisung can't help but notice how childish the old man in front of them acts. His eyes shines as he stares at them like they're his play toys. Physically, he doesn't look anything scaryㅡhe looks purely innocent as his eyes form a straight line when he smiles at them.

He's just basically an older version of Chenle. 

"I have a meeting within 20 minutes, I can't get my hands dirty. Too bad, they're itching to kill someone," Chenle's dad remarks. "Chenle, come here."

Chenle quickly followed his dad's orders. He knows he doesn't have a say when it comes to him. "What do you want me to do, Dad?"

"First, tell me why they're here."

"They...uhh..robbed Yukhei and Renjun," he looks at Jisung as he answers. Trying to get a hold of what the younger must be feeling right now. "But Dad, I can handle this. You don't have to meddle."

Renjun butts in, "I don't think he can, Uncle. I think you have to put matters into your own hands."

"No, it's okay, Jun. I trust my son," Chenle's dad says which caught his attention. All his life, he has never heard his dad say that he trusts him.

Chenle had always felt weak whenever he's around his dadーnot that he was, he knew to himself that he's more than just an innocent looking pure boy. But when your dad constantly feels the need to protect you, hide you whenever danger is near and believes that you're not worthy enough of being trusted with adult things, you can't help but to feel...so small.

The old man pointed at Chenle's gun on his hand, "You kill them," and then to himself, "I watch."

"Dad," Chenle was about to protest but his dad cut him off by turning his back on him. 

"Start with this one," he pointed at Jisung. "The way he's looking at you, it seems like he has a lot to say."

Chenle gazed at Jisung, studying the latter's emotions through his eyes. His heart dropped as anger became evident at the younger's stares. 

"Jisung, I love you. I can't kill you. I wouldn't want your life to fall under my hands. I...I don't want to lose you," his own voice reiterated inside his mind.

"I don't like it when people lie. So please, don't lie to me," then Jisung's words rang like repetitive bells.

He couldn't lie to Jisung.

"I'm waiting, Chenle. Show me you're not a wuss. On the count of three, you shoot him dead or I'll do it."

But he also wants to prove himself to his dad.

"One..."

Chenle cocks the gun, staring at Jisung in the process. The younger mouthed, 'Liar,' which he only smirked in response to. That's what Chenle's good at anywayーmasking his true emotions with an smirk, making other people fear him despite his innocent looks.

"Two..."

He slowly raises the gun to point it against the younger. In a split second, their shared kissed earlier flashes in his mind. And once again, he's torn.

What do he do?!

He was about to pull the trigger when Jisung spoke, "Fuck myself for trusting you with my first kiss. Not gonna lie, I was a fool for that."

"Stop talking," Chenle's dad says. "3!"

Chenle's eyelids fell close as he pulled the trigger. Mark shouted for Jisung's name and the other two only screamed some inaudible words due to their mouth being stuffed with cloths.

BANG!

"What the fuck, Chenle?!"

\-----

Jisung chased his breath when he and Chenle found a safe place to hide. They were both exhausted from running non-stop for their safety. A small playhouse in playground, enough size to fit the both of them, were the temporary hiding spot they chose.

"What the fuck just happened?" Jisung said, frustrated.

Chenle giggles at the thought of his act earlier, "Did I do good?"

"How can you giggle like that when you literally just shot 3 people?!"

The older rolls his eyes at the younger. "As if I killed them. I didn't even shot them at critical spots."

"Still..." Jisung stops, unable to argue with the other's reasons. "Thank you, by the way." Chenle only nods so he took it as a chance to get his phone and contact his friends, hoping they escaped as well.

Chenle did not bother to listen to Jisung's conversation with Jeno, Jaemin and Mark. They're probably just checking up on each other. Instead, he just silently contemplated on what he has done.

His dad, Renjun and Hendery, he shot them.

Somehow, he didn't feel any guilt. He knows to himself that they deserved it. And if he regrets something, it's that he didn't finish them on the spot...but that might just be too much.

"What did they say?" Chenle asks when he realized that they just finished the call.

"They're okay...barely."

Chenle slightly grimaced at the answer. "Well, atleast that's better than being dead."

No one spoke for a minute or two and it was bugging Jisung. The silence was suffocating him and he knows that him and Chenle should really talk about the whole scene that just happened. It was too much to unfold but they have to start somewhere, right?

Jisung was about to speak when he saw Chenle burying his face on his knees which was followed with soft sobs. The younger decided not to speak. Maybe it would be better if the older was the one to start the conversation.

And so, he waited.

"I don't understand myself, Jisung. I don't understand why I did that. I shouldn't have saved you guys but I still did," Chenle starts out of a sudden. "I guess I was just tired of my Dad treating me like shit. He always makes me feel so so...small."

Jisung, not knowing what to do, awkwardly places his hand on top of Chenle's head and patted it slowly. "You're not."

"I know I'm not," the other responded. "But when it's with him, I feel like I am. And I resent him for that."

The younger sighs, "I don't know if this would make you feel better but, my brother also makes me feel that way. He makes me feel like I can't handle the things that he do just because it's dangerous. The truth is, he doesn't care enough to know who I truly amーwhat I truly can be."

"Guess we're on the same boat."

"Yeah," Jisung agrees with a small voice.

"Be honest, do you think I'm scary?" Chenle asks with a pout.

Jisung's eyes travelled the whole of Chenle's face. He admired how his eyes shimmer as he awaits for his answer. His little nose tempts Jisung to boop, or plant soft kisses on it or whatever. His heart beats faster at the sight of Chenle's reddish plump lips that complements his pale face. All in all, Chenle looks the opposite of scary, except for the little splash of blood on his face but that's besides the point.

"If I'm gonna be honest, you give me chills at times. But now, you look far from being scary. You look...innocent. Just like how I once thought you were," Jisung finally answers.

"I don't know if I have a home to come back to after this," Chenle says honestly. "I just betrayed my dad because of you."

"Because of me?"

Chenle lets out a breathy laugh, "You fool, I wouldn't just risk everything I have for someone so futile. Y-you're...important to me."

"Do you really just love someone like that?" Jisung looks at Chenleーstares, rather. "I mean, you liked me from afar before. I doubt you'd fall in love with some so distant from you. Much to the point that you're ready to lose everything. That stunt you pulled earlier, that's crazy."

"Some types of love are easy, some are complicated," Chenle states. "Do you think you can forgive me? I mean, not just you. Jeno, Jaemin and Mark? After what I did to my father, I'm sure he'll never take me in."

"I don't know about Jeno, Jaemin and Mark but I think, I will be able to learn trust you with my safety. You literally had the chance to kill me, but you didn't."

Chenle sighs, "I think we should go home. Please be careful, we're all in a constant state of danger now."

"Where will you go home?"

"To my brother, Kun. He kinda did the same thing I did. You know..."

Jisung caught on, "Breaking your dad's trust, you mean?"

"Yeah, but it's a bit different, a less violent way. I'll tell you when everything's okay."

Jisung nodded in response. He watched as Chenle stood up from his seat and gets out of the playhouse. Before he completely leaves Jisung's sight, the latter held him by his wrist.

"Thank you for not lying when you promised me you wouldn't hurt or kill me," Jisung says, making him laugh a little at how silly that must sound. Thanking someone for not killing you...that might just be a little toxic.

"Don't worry, I'll keep that promise. And Jisung..."

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Chenle states with a genuine smile, the most genuine one since he met Chenle. "Really."

And at that moment, as he locks eyes with the pretty boy, he felt as if the guy had took off his mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first work on ao3 and I still don't know how this works. Follow me on twt @sunlightrh ♡


End file.
